someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Spread Virus
I bet you want to know my story, don't you? You wish to get creeped out and left sleepless? Well, do I have the story for you. It was a lovely morning in the year 2014. I have just finished my last school day. My parents promised to buy me a 3DS if I did good that schoolyear. As my parents would suspect, I did get a good school, let's say, "score", so that day, 13th of June 2014, they decided to take me to a local gaming store. Said gaming store had everything a kid could imagine; new games (Such as Mario Kart 8), trending consoles and equipment for a better gaming experience. I told my dad to follow me to the Nintendo section of the store. When we got there, we were amazed. There was just so much games and consoles from our beloved gaming company. We picked a Special Edition Luigi 3DS, and headed to the store clerk. We got the system and some games for it for a total of 199.9$, which was a good deal in my eyes. When I got home, I was extremely excited to play this masterpiece of a gaming console. I turned that fucker on, and the fammiliar 3DS opening jingle that I have heard so much watching unboxing videos filled my room. I just couldn't wait to play this! I turned on the mii maker, and snapped a photo of myself. An error screen popped up, saying that the system couldn't recognize the photo. I went to review it, only to find a slight hint of some form of a shadow covering my face. I figured I just put my finger on the camera, so I snapped a picture again. This time, it was a perfect "selfie" if you will. The mii that my picture spawned was spot on. I put my first game, Mario Kart 7, in the cartrige slot and turned it on. As soon as I clicked start, a horrible, earpiercing static noise burst trough the speakers. I pulled my headphones out of my ear, nearly ripping them apart. I gently pulled the cartrige out and blew into it. Suspecting that that won't work, I took an cotton ear cleaner and gently wiped the insides of the cartrige. After a while of doing that, the game was back to normal. I started a race, specifically the mushroom cup. The race started, and I came out 4th. I finished the entire cup in 2nd place. I immediately got hooked into the game. I went online, just to see how many people still play the game. I was suprised as to how quick I found a match. The match started, and I picked Pirrahna Plant Slide. In the corse selection menu, the same menu in which u see all the mii's of other people including you, I found what I thought was a glitch at the time. My mii, which I named after my name minutes before, had its name changed to "Spread". As I said, I disregarded it as a glitch, and moved on to the race. Not-very-suprisingly, I got disconnected, and put back in the main menu of the game. My mii's name was changed to "Spread", and I had to fix that. After I selected a course in online play, the same thing happened. My mii's name was changed to "Spread". I was geniounly pissed off at this point. I called my dad to take a look at the gaming system and the game itself. After having the same thing over and over again, my father decided to take a look at the game's data and folders (don't question how he did that, I was a kid at the time). There, hidden in the game's data and storage, was a weird folder named "SpreadScript". In the particular folder my father found a script which was used to change the name of every mii on the console when in online play. Another thing my father found is that the script can pass on to any 3DS user in online play that gets in the same room as the scripted mii. With that said, my father decided to take a look at the console to see if he can "erase" the function without breaking the system. That night I didn't sleep well. I was so pissed off that my 3DS had to be hacked and broken the same day I received it. My mom and dad woke me up in the morning and told me to feed the dog whilw they are gone for work. It was my regular routine to feed the dog and take care of the cat. I personally didn't mind it, as long as I didn't get my hand covered in dog shit. Before leaving, my dad handed my the 3DS and told me not to touch it before he came back. That was a promise I would soon break. After I was sure that my dad left with my mom, I turned the conslone on and put in my Mario Kart 7 cartrige. While I was arranging my vehicle combo, my phone rang, scaring the living shit out of me. I figured that my parent's forgot to tell me something, so I picked up the phone and answered. It was my local police. Naturally, I was shocked, so I asked them why they called me this early. A woman answered; "Listen, I want you to stay as still as possible and hide under the bed or something. 5 minutes ago we saw a man enter your home, armed with a knife. Please don't shout or say anything for that matter. Stay. Perfectly.Hidden". I put down the phone, slowly, out of pure terror. I was in my room, which was on the upper floor. Suddently, I heard it. "Get the fuck down here, this is a robbery." I immidiately jumped in my closet. Naturally, the police tried to come in trough the door, which they found locked. The man climbed in trough an open window. I slowly walked downstairs, just to be greeted face to face, with a man, wearing a frowny face ... mask, I presumed. As soon as the man lunged towards me with the knife, police burst the door open and the man tripped and fell. A officer tried to hancuff him, but the frowny face man slit trough and jumped out of the same window that he came trough. I didn't actually think that I knew what just happened. It took me 5 minutes to recover and realize that I just nearly died. Later that morning, my parents came back home when receiving a call from the police department. They found me as a crying mess in my room. The next day, my dad took the 3DS and looked at it's files again. It turns out that some 3DS's can receive this "virus" of sorts, and spread it over time. The foul "people" behind this line of script use the 3DS to find out where the owner lives, and then they execute them, one by one. If you find yourself in a room with a person named "Spread", it's already too late. Today is 21'st of July, 2020, and I think these killers don't operate anymore, but I wouldn't be too sure. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Update: Guys, this is my first creepypasta inspired by the 3DS system and it's games! Please rate it in the comments. This creepypasta is not real in any sense, meaning that there is no Spread script or any of the bullshit I was writing about just to impress Mutahar senpai. Kappa.Category:Video Games Category:Original Story